Such a suspension bump stop device generally comprises a rolling bearing forming an axial thrust bearing and upper and lower caps forming a housing for the rings of the rolling bearing and providing the interface between the said rings and the neighbouring elements. Preferably, the rolling bearing is of the angular contact type in order to take up both the radial loads and the axial loads exerted on the device.
The bump stop device is generally arranged in the upper part of the suspension strut between a suspension spring and an upper bearing seat secured to the bodyshell of the vehicle. The suspension spring is mounted around a shock absorber piston rod the end of which is connected to the bodyshell of the vehicle. The suspension spring, of the helical spring type, bears axially, directly or indirectly, on the lower cap of the suspension bump stop device. The bump stop device makes it possible to transmit axial and radial loads between the suspension spring and the bodyshell of the vehicle while allowing a relative rotational movement between the lower cap and the upper bearing seat arising from a turn of the steering wheels of the vehicle and/or from the compression of the suspension spring.
Generally, the upper cap of the bump stop device comprises bosses on its outer surface which bear radially against the upper bearing seat. These bosses enable the bump stop device to be fitted and centred by radial contact with respect to the bearing seat.
Before the assembly formed by the bump stop device and the upper bearing seat is mounted in the strut of the vehicle, the radial frictional contact between the bosses of the upper cap and the bearing seat provides for relative axial retention of the said seat and the device.
However, during handling, transport and mounting of this assembly, there is a risk of the bump stop device and the upper bearing seat becoming detached.
The present invention aims to overcome this disadvantage.